


Sibella

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, The last two are brief, Until I can finish the other, this is shorter but it’s also a filler, titled from A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Dream and Techno share a passionate moment. That’s all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 32
Kudos: 598





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual “smut” I’ve done but it’s not that explicit. 
> 
> This is also a filler to the story which is why it’s short. Until I can finish the main storyline, y’all are getting fillers.

_ I see a nose that belongs on a coin _

_ And there’s that smile with a secret inside _

Two bodies collapsed on a bed in the quiet and empty house, one on top of the other with pink hair draping over their faces like a soft curtain. There were soft noises coming from the smaller body as the taller one pressed kisses all over his neck and down to his chest. 

_ And here are two eyes that are bright _

_ With a mischievous light  _

_ You try, but can’t quite hide. _

Techno was a surprisingly gentle lover, being careful when handling Dream as he gently rocked his hips into the half-demon. He relished in the small whines and moans coming from the green eyed male’s lips.

He thrusted once more and Dream gasped out in pleasure, both of his hands going to rest on Techno’s back, his sharp nails grazing the pinkette’s flesh.

  
  


_ Oh there’s that voice with the promise of sin _

_ And oh those lips are the promise of bliss _

Dream felt Techno lean down to press their lips together, a particularly hard thrust causing him to scratch at Techno’s back. He moaned some more and whined again.

_ And I know that your embrace _

_ Is a treacherous place _

_ There’s danger in your kiss. _

Techno leaned down to kiss at the tender skin on Dream’s inner thigh, pulling out from inside of the other after chasing down his orgasm and relaxing. The pig hybrid looked down at Dream, observing the face that screamed  _ bliss _ and pleasure. 

He nibbled at Dream’s inner thighs, marking the smaller one up so that anyone who sees the admin; especially the likes of George and Fundy, will know that he belongs to someone who actually cared.

_ This is the face of a  _ _ wo _ _ man _

_ A man could easily worship for all of his days, _

The two laid in bed after their quick, and passionate love making session. Techno held the half-demon admin in his arms, pressing his nose into the inner junction of his neck where the base met the shoulder. The pig hybrid took in Dream’s scent, sighing with content.

“Thank you so much…” Dream finally said something that wasn’t a pleasured moan or a scream.

“Mhmm?” Techno hummed in question, red eyes looking down at tired, half lidded green ones.

“For everything. For not being immediately violent with me, for being gentle. Not just in bed, in general.” 

Techno frowned slightly. “You act as if Fundy and George weren’t gentle.” 

Dream winced slightly and looked away from the pinkette. “For the most part, they were but then it went from love to more… taking out their frustrations with me, ON me, in bed.”

The was a deep growl coming from the pig hybrid as his hold on Dream became tighter and more protective. Sighing softly, the half-demon leaned into his lover’s embrace.

“They will not even be able to lay a hand on you should you choose to go back into the Greater SMP.” Techno clarified.

Dream felt his heart flutter happily and he turned over to look at Techno once more. “Thank you, Techno. For treating me like a person.”

Techno nodded and he leaned in to press another soft kiss onto Dream’s lips. “Let’s take a nap for now, Dream.” 

Nodding, the half-demon curled up in Techno’s arms, their legs tangling as Techno threw the blanket over their naked bodies.

  
  
  


Both males had woken up when they heard Tommy’s loud voice filling the house, followed by Phil and Ghostbur stepping inside. Dream and Techno both had gotten out of bed and gotten dressed to join the other three downstairs in the kitchen. Phil had greeted the two as they had come downstairs and noticed something a bit off. There were hickey’s on Dream’s neck and more seemed to trail down his shirt. Techno felt Phil’s eyes on his love and he growled possessively, causing Tommy to jump slightly at the noise and looking at Techno.

“What the fuck?” Tommy said and looked at the two powerful beings. Like Phil, Tommy noticed the hickeys and his eyes widened. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Phil snorted and laughed, shaking his head and going into the kitchen. Dream had realized what was going on and he blushed deeply, clearing his throat. “I’m…. I’m gonna tend to the dogs.” He said quickly and left the house.

Techno whined, trying to grab the admin but just missing him. He sighed heavily then looked at Tommy with a glare.

_ But a man could as easily lose his sanity _

_ Deciphering your gaze. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little crack to lighten the mood before the next fic.

Ghostbur had watched Tommy and Phil leave for L’Manburg. He had told his father to bring Friend back with him, and Phil absently nodded as he left, leaving Ghostbur at the house with Techno and Dream.

The two powerful men had gone out to gather firewood before returning with arm fulls of them. “Hi guys!” Ghostbur said happily, waving at the pair.

“Hey Ghostbur.” Techno said in the monotone voice of his. “Listen, why don’t you go out and feed the dogs while Dream and I… arrange the firewood.” The piglin hybrid looked at Dream who blushed lightly and cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, heh arrange the firewood.” Dream repeated.

“Oh of course! You two have fun!” Ghostbur said and phased through walls to get the house of dogs fed for Techno. There wasn’t much to do, other than putting the meat on the bowls.

The ghost gave a few of the dogs some pets and then wandered around the area for a bit before finally deciding to return to the house. He phased into the living room and heard from one of the upstairs bedrooms noises of pleasure and a headboard bumping against the wall. 

Curious, Ghostbur went upstairs and poked his head through Techno’s room and saw the pink hair male going at it with Dream. Eyes widening, Ghostbur immediately whipped his head back.

  
  


After about three hours of full on moans of pleasure, the two had stopped and napped for maybe another hour, relief washing over Ghostbur’s face as he no longer had to hear his twin rearranging the admin’s guts upstairs.

Phil and Tommy returned from L’Manburg, a blue sheep in tow to Ghostbur’s delight. When Techno and Dream came downstairs there was a moment of silence until Phil noticed the hickey’s on Dream’s neck, and Techno growling, prompting Tommy to become attentive.

“What the fuck?” Tommy muttered and noticed the hickeys, growing a louder “WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Ghostbur saw a blush paint Dream’s face and he laughed lightly, saying “Dream, I didn’t know you were a bottom!” 

This prompted a startled and embarrassed reaction from the blonde as he walked out the house.

Ghostbur was not going to let Dream live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y’all want like a more explicit version of this. Again this is my first time writing smut.


End file.
